A royal love in hearts eyes
by bmrdbgt
Summary: COMPLETE‘I don’t like where this is going.’ Trunks thought as he continued to read. “In order to link the kingdoms Trunks Briefs Vegeta, and Ryanna Millie Coutsa’n must be wed by their next birthdays! WHAT?


Chapter 1: Like her mother

Bardock walked through the halls of the empty castle expecting anything to liven things up today as they always did. Being a guard at the castle of Coutsa'n was not an ordinary thing in life. Someone would always bring happiness; someone would always bring life. "RYANNA!" Someone was always in trouble and her name was Ryanna Coutsa'n, Princess of Coutsa'n Castle and heir to the throne. King Damien Coutsa'n walked out of the throne room enraged and approached Bardock. "Bardock, have you seen my daughter? We need to prepare her for the arrival of the Vegetans." Bardock kept his face emotionless and bowed.

"I am sorry your highness I have not seen the Princess I was actually wondering why it was so quiet." Damien smiled.

"Yes, she is truly like her mother. That's what I'm worried about. I want you to find her before anything happens." Bardock bowed. "

Your majesty if I may ask have you told the princess?" Damien shook his head. "Very well I will see if I can find her." With that he took off. Damien watched the Elite disappear into the corridors. He shook his head and sighed. "

She is too much like her mother. I just hope she isn't getting into trouble."A beautiful waterfall rippled the lake and it delighted Ryanna much. Her mother took her here a lot when she was young and would always tell her tales of this land and its people and beauty, one in particular was when she met her father. It was a love story she enjoyed hearing and would always beg over and over for her to tell. Ryanna had been just a child when her mother Rika died but she always remembered this lake. Her father would always tell her she looked like her mother; light brown hair cascading down her shoulders. Emerald orbs that sparkled and shined, and a smile that was well known in her kingdom. Diving into the lake she washed away the tears that had formed onto her eyes. She hated crying with a passion and would always try her best not to but it was hard as she had lived a hard life. A rustling sound was heard behind her and at first she was startled but as she closed her eyes, she frowned and sighed.

"You can come out now Bardock." The saiyan elite stepped out of the bushes and smiled.

"You should know better than to spy on your princess." She retorted straining the last bit of water out of her hair. "You should know better than to run off on your adventures when you have company arriving soon." Ryanna looked at the older man. He was a good foot taller than she was, had black hair that refused to be tamed and dark but loving black eyes.

"Why must my father always invite company and expect me to behave like a weakling?" "He expects you to act like a princess not a weakling." Ryanna sent him a knowing look as she tied her skirt around her waist and climbed on her horse.

"Why don't you fly your highness, it's much faster?"

"Exactly why i won't, hop on or be left behind." Bardock did as he was told and climbed on as the white mare galloped off towards the shining blue palace.

**Chapter 2: Trunks Vegeta, Prince and heir.**

Ryanna and Bardock had gotten home three hours before sunset only to be lectured. "How many times do I have to tell you Ryanna? Do you care at all that every time you step beyond those walls you are in danger?" Ryanna sulked but continued to keep an emotionless face in front of her father and stepmother Galletea. "Not to mention we have company arriving in a few hours and look at you!" Ryanna looked down at her wardrobe, which consisted of a white spandex suit and a tie around skirt. Her hair was wet and out of place and her clothes had spots of dirt on them. "You are to get cleaned up and dressed for when our visitors arrive and be here by sundown." Ryanna nodded keeping her scowl implanted on her face as she walked out of the room.

"I can't believe him! I'm his daughter and he looks at me as if I'm a slave! No offense guys."

"None taken Ryanna." Ryanna smiled at the two. Pan Son and Goten Son were Bardock's grandchildren and good friends of hers. Pan had black hair in slight spikes off her shoulders and similar black eyes to her grandfathers. Goten also had the same soft black eyes and had ebony hair spiked off to the side in a crypt cut.

"Though he's only just concerned about you Ryanna. I mean you have been going out more and later than you usually do. Not to mention he's not getting any younger and you're what 19 almost twenty."

"I know Goten but I wish he would lighten up a little. I've been sparing and I can take care of myself." All three sighed and then Pan noticed Ryanna in her blue training spandex and was curious.

"That's not quite appropriate to meet the Vegetans in, your ma- I mean Ryanna." Ryanna smiled and picked up a towel from the floor.

"I know I have three hours so I'm going to go train for a bit before I meet them."

"Uh Ryanna just a heads up you can't." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow giving a why not look. "Your dad shut down the training rooms until tomorrow so you wouldn't do any-" He didn't have time to finish Ryanna was fuming.

"WHAT!!!" Ryanna burst out of the room with two worried servants behind her. In the Throne Room, King Damien was shaking hands with King Vegeta as they arrived inside.

"So Damien you managed to marry, have a kid, get married again and now what? Expecting another heir?" Damien just laughed and looked at the rest of the family. Bulma, the queen, had bright cerulean hair that was held in a neat bun all held in place by her gold crown. Bra, their daughter, was an exact replica except that she had a small tiara with diamonds. Trunks, now he was a nice young man. Around twenty-three and handsome. Light lavender hair that cut short to his earlobes, bright blue eyes and a smile he knew his daughter would love. "So where is that daughter of yours we need to discuss our business?"

"She is getting dressed and ready but she'll be-"

"FATHER!" Damien turned to the door where his fuming daughter had a menacing look on her face and if looks could kill, ooh! Ryanna was beyond mad. The one thing she loved to do that her mother did not was suddenly taken away from her just because they had stupid guests arriving. Goten ran in appearing right in front of her. "Please princess don't do anything stupid." Ryanna just growled and smacked him out of the way appearing in front of her father who had a displeased look on is face.

"Ryanna I told you to get ready!"

"I was ready to stop dad! BUT NO! You just had to do something to piss me off even MORE!" Ryanna looked at the other people in the room, two had smirks on their faces. 'Humph typical males!' Ryanna turned back to her father and her frowned deepened. "I want those training rooms opened NOW!"

"I can't do that Ryanna. In case you haven't noticed we have company." Ryanna turned back to them. "You said I had until sunset, and I have what? Two more hours. I could at least have an hour to train!" Vegeta's smirk widened.

"This girl is after my own heart."

"Ryanna you have an hour to climb those stairs and get ready in some suitable clothes!" Ryanna frowned, and turned to Goten and Pan.

"I tried to warn you." Goten said with a grin.

"You of all people should know how angry I get when I can't train." Suddenly Pan busted out laughing.

"I remember that- he- he couldn't walk for days." Trunks, and Vegeta got wind of what she meant and began to laugh as well.

"All right that's enough, Ryanna there is someone I want you to re-meet." Ryanna and Trunks gave him a 'WHAT' look as he motioned for them to come over.

"You met as kids and by the looks of your faces you don't remember. Ryanna this is Trunks Vegeta. Prince and heir of the Vegetan Kingdom." Ryanna turned to him as he bowed.

"Hello Princess."

**Chapter 3: Arranged marriage.**

Ryanna nodded her head slightly "hello." Trunks rose and looked at her, she was intentionally beautiful. Though she hid it with her clothing he could tell she was a well-grown young woman and could see very well her beauty hidden beneath the scowl. As the two continued to stare Damien coughed and silently asked Galletea to come to him. She did and handed him a scroll, which turned Ryanna's attention back to him. "Leave us." The guards bowed and exited as the 7 of them continued business. "Trunks hold this." Damien said handing him the scroll. Damien motioned for the other four people to sit with him at the court table as the two young people stood front. "All right Trunks open it and read out loud." Trunks complied and opened it looking to Ryanna then back at the paper. "For the pass years of Vegeta-sei the two kingdoms of the Northern Kingdom, the Vegetans, and the Southern Kingdom, the Coutsa'ns, have been wanting to join the two kingdoms legally but have never prevailed."

Trunks cleared his throat and continued. "The birth of Trunks Vegeta and Ryanna Coutsa'n ended this dilemma as both are rightful heirs. What's this leading to?" "Continue and you will understand." Ryanna was confused she didn't like the look at the faces before her. "Ryanna Coutsa'n being born three years after Trunks Vegeta has clarified that ages are of the past. At age twenty she must marry and at the age of twenty three so must he." 'I don't like where this is going.' Trunks thought as he continued to read. "In order to link the kingdoms Trunks Briefs Vegeta and Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n must be wed by their next birthdays! WHAT?" Trunks looked at his father who remained emotionless, then looked to Ryanna who had a look of fear and a look of hate in her eyes. "Rules are rules both of you must marry by Ryanna's twentieth birthday since you are already 23." Ryanna was now really mad. "But King Vegeta that's only a month!" "So, what's your point?" "MY POINT IS HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH A GUY WHO I BARELY KNOW AND MARRY HIM IN LESS THAN A MONTH?"

Vegeta as well as everyone else remained silent. Trunks looked at Ryanna who had a look on her face that could kill. Ryanna growled and turned to Trunks he himself wasn't pleased. It wasn't the fact that they HAD to get married, but the fact that they had little time to do it, barely enough time to fall in love if any. Also there was the fact that no one told them sooner. If they had told them sooner then they could have spend more time with each other and grew to love. "Dad I am not going to do this. It's not fair, and I'm not going to reconsider!" Damien sighed and rubbed his temples, he knew that it would end like this and he hated it. "You have to understand that you don't have a choice in the matter. Both signatures are there and it is nonrefundable." Nonrefundable? what does that mean?' Trunks shook his head and continued his glaring until he heard Ryanna screaming. "I'M SICK OF THIS! YOU ALWAYS DO MY LIFE FOR ME. CHOOSE WHAT I SHOULD DO. PLAN MY DAY. RESCHEDULE MY PLANS. YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING. I'M RUNNING AWAY AND NEVER COMING BACK!" With that she ran out the door.

"Guards follow her. Don't let her leave the palace!" "You know that will only make her madder." Trunks said to the overprotective father. "Trunks, I know that but what am I supposed to do? Let her runaway and get captured, or worse killed just like her mother?" Trunks gasped at this and turned to the doorway where Ryanna had exited. "I don't know but I do know one thing. I rather declaim my throne than let someone else run my life." He said sending a glare over to his family. "I need more time! I can't just fall in love with the girl by sight. I need to know her by who she is. I can't do that, mate with her, then marry her in under a month!" Bulma shot a knowing look at Vegeta who hmphed and turned back to his son. "Give me more time and maybe I'll reconsider." Having put his two cents in Trunks left and went to his guestroom in the east wing. Trunks was just as angry as Ryanna inside. He knew what it was like, always being told what to do never getting so much as a 'but' in. Turning the corner he saw Ryanna fighting with a machine pamphlet that supposedly led to the training area.

"Oh come on you stupid thing. OPEN!" "Need any help princess?" Ryanna turned to him and sighed. "What do you want? I bet you of all people were pleased with this 'Arrangement'!" Trunks shook his head. "I was just as upset as you were. Believe me I know what it's like to be told around by someone who should love you instead of treating you like some Elite soldier." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow and shrugged still having a frown on her face. "Do you ever smile? I've heard such wonderful things about that smile but you never do. Is that why its so special because its rare?" "When you live my life you wonder what there is to smile about. Very few things make me smile Prince Trunks, and one of them is dead." Trunks hung his head and mumbled a sorry. "For what?" "I'm sorry to have um well uh you know give you bad memories." "I'm used to being alone and depressed. If it wasn't for the fact that my mothers last words were 'make me proud' I would be with her in the heavens right about now."

Chapter 4: Stuck in a training room

The night flew by and Ryanna was still feeling like an overworked baka. Putting on white training spandex she peaked outside and left towards the training room hoping it was open. To her delight it was, she went in, picked up a pair of white fist gloves and began plowing her hands on a sandbag. Her punches grew fiercer with every blow as she soon began sweating on her sweatband tied messily on her forehead. Taking a breather she plopped down and sipped hungrily at her water bottle. She got up and made her way into the bathroom section of the room and closed the door. The main door opened to reveal Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks had no shirt on and baggy training pants, while Vegeta was in his usual royal blue spandex. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get a couple of water bottles." Trunks nodded and looked around the room not noticing his father locking the door behind him. Ryanna wiped her face with her towel as she made her way back into the main training area when she noticed Prince Trunks looking at the sword collection. "What are you doing in here?"

Trunks turned around to see the young Princess Ryanna. She was dressed in a white tank top and shorts spandex that hugged her delicate curves. The sweat on her body made her look exotic and it captivated him. "Hello? Vegeta-sei to Prince do you read me?" Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and grinned. "Sorry I lost my head there for a minute." "Funny it looked stabled to me. What are you doing in here anyway?" "My dad and I were going to spar, but he forgot our water bottles." "But your water bottles are right there." Trunks looked to the door where there was indeed two water bottles. Trunks gulped when realization hit him. "Uh Ryanna is there a lock on the door?" "Yes but it can only be done from the - out- side" Ryanna saw what he was getting at as they both ran to the door to find it locked. "OPEN UP THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" "It's not suppose to be." A voice came through the room and Ryanna recognized it right away.

"BARDOCK OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" "I can't do that your highness. His majesty ordered me to protect this door so no one lets you out before your suppose to." Trunks was fed up. "How long will that be?" "Ten hours, fifteen tops." Trunks' mouth hung open. "NANI? Means- what FIFTEEN!" Ryanna didn't like this one bit and began to power up a blast. "Gallant Gun!" The blast didn't even faze it. "The wall is blast and power proof your highness. You of all people should know that." Ryanna dropped down hanging her head in her hands as her so-called Fiance' pounded on the door in frustration. Three hours had passed as Trunks and Ryanna sat on the floor eating the necessities from the emergency stash. Trunks was the first to break the silence. "How long has it been?" Ryanna looked at the clock. "Three and half-hours." Trunks groaned and laid down. "I can't take this, man. And I thought I was going to get a good spar in today." Ryanna smirked, "who says you still can't?" Trunks looks to her and smirks back.

For the next six hours the two exchanged punches, kicks and blasts. Breaking out into sweat, Trunks collapsed on the nurse bed and breathed deeply. Ryanna laid right next to him too lazy to care. "Not bad Prince. For a boy that is." "Don't you mean man?" Trunks said standing up flexing his muscles. "You're conceited." He smiled and sat back down next to the princess. "Thanks for the work out Princess. We'll have to do that again sometime." Ryanna smiled for the first time at Trunks, not a grin or smirk but a genuine smile. "People are right. You do have a beautiful smile. You should try to do it more often." Ryanna nodded as her eyes drooped and she fell into a deep sleep. Trunks laid down next to her pulling some of her fallen strands of hair behind her ear and too fell asleep.

Chapter 5: Arwen and the day out.-

Both Ryanna and Trunks woke up to the sound of running machinery. Getting up they saw Bardock and both of their fathers come in. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it Ryanna?" Ryanna frowned but smirked. "The first several hours were boring. Though as we got tired of being distant we decided to get, oh what's the word I'm looking for?" Ryanna turned to Trunks and winked and he began to catch on. "I believe it was closer Ry-chan." Ryanna's eyes watered a bit, her mother used to call her that. She shook her head and placed back on her smirk and turned to her father who had a scared and curious look on his face. "Oh yes that's the word, closer." Damien gulped and said, "c-closer?" "Oh yes sir we had a real work out while you were gone." Damien and Vegeta began to lose color in their faces. Trunks and Ryanna began cracking up at the two. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY RYANNA? YOU JUST LOST YOUR VIRGINITY!" "I-I did- I did not d-dad. We- we were sp- sparing." She replied trying to catch her breath. Damien and Vegeta blushed. "Okay okay calm down we get it. This was just a test anyway to see if you two would get along. You two will do everything with each other now. Everything except showering, changing, and SLEEPING!"

Ryanna and Trunks shared a smirk and shrugged. "You guys want to get to know each other. Well then this is how it's going to go alright?" Both nodded and made their way outside. Once they were down the hall they began to laugh hysterically catching the eyes of passing servants. "I haven't had a good laugh like that ever since, well yesterday. Did you really do that to the poor guy?" Ryanna nodded and smiled. "I have that effect on men. I don't know about you, but everyman that passed by me either had a aching groin either just by looking at me or I'd have to do it myself, and I don't mean a blow-job either." Trunks blushed as they continued down the halls to their rooms. "Hey my dad said we were going to have to do practically everything together, right." Trunks nodded. "Well do you want to have a bit of fun?" Trunks smirked. After changing into better clothing, the duo set or rather snuck into the back where Ryanna's prized horses were kept.

"Usually my dad only kept these horses for wars and battles but I had begged and pleaded for one and he ended up giving all of them to me." Trunks stared at all the beautiful stallions in front of him as his eyes picked a dazzling white mare. He walked over to it and began to pet her. "Arwen." Trunks turned, "what?" "Her name is Arwen. My mother's horse, it was her pride and joy besides my father and I." Trunks nodded and continued petting the beautiful mare as Ryanna hopped on. "Come on." "What?" "Hop on and I'll take you for a ride." "How do I ride it?" "Don't tell me you've never ridden a horse before?" Trunks looked to the ground embarrassed. Ryanna rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Grab my hand and put your foot on the footrest." Trunks complied and grabbed her hand placing his foot on the rest and giving her a what now look. "Swing your leg over while pulling yourself up." Trunks did and grabbed her by the waist afraid he'll fall. "Are you on?" Trunks nodded and grabbed onto her tighter. "Then hold on and enjoy the ride." Smiling she kicked the sides with her heels making them speed off.

They had traveled for about thirty minutes before stopping at a brush of willow trees. Getting off first Trunks helped Ryanna and she led him over to a curtain of willow branches. Pulling them back they revealed the beautiful waterfall that Ryanna had visited just two days ago. "Wow, this is amazing." Trunks whispered intrigued by the beauty. "It was my mother's favorite spot to visit and tell me stories. This is one of few memories I have of her." Trunks knelt down by the water and brushed his fingers lightly against it. "You really miss her don't you?" He said keeping his gaze at the water. "Yeah I do. Everyday my dad would look at me and either tell me how much I look like her or yell at me because I'm too much like her personality ways. That though hurts me he worst. Everyone thinks I will suffer her same fate if I'm not kept inside like a caged animal." Trunks turned to her to see that she had grown teary. Wiping them away she turns away hoping he didn't see. No such luck. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist embracing tightly. She leaned into it and breathed deeply taking in the scenery and atmosphere.

Chapter 6: Virgin lips

Trunks and Ryanna had gotten back at around sunset trying to avoid the bickering parents. Sneaking into Trunks' room they sat at his windowsill and watched as the sun set behind the mighty mountains. Ryanna sighed and Trunks looked at her. "I had fun today thanks for taking me along." "I'm suppose to remember?" Trunks nodded, looked down, and back to Ryanna. "Hey Ryanna, is it okay if I ask you a personal question?" Ryanna looked to him smiled and nodded. "Have you ever been kissed? I mean I'm not saying that I listen to them but there were rumors of you being a good kisser." Ryanna shook her head and Trunks almost fell over. "Really why not?" "I'm surprised you didn't know, I mean looking at my life how can you not. A man who so much looked like he wanted to kiss me was scared away by threats before I could comply." Trunks nodded again almost getting sick of the gesture as it hurt his neck. "So you have virgin lips?" She nodded and looked down as if embarrassed by her innocence.

"Come here." Ryanna looked at him strangely but complied sitting closer. He was getting so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face. "Trunks, have you ever been kissed." Trunks looked into her emerald orbs and shook his head. She wasn't surprised. It seemed that they had a lot of similarities in that department. Both were only a centimeters close and Trunks silently asked the obvious question. Nodding her head she let him press his lips against hers sliding across gently at first. As they began to get used to it the kiss became more passionate. Trunks slid his tongue in her mouth lightly massaging her tongue with his own earning a pleasant moan. The tongue battle went on as Ryanna found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and his on her hips. Pulling away their breathing became deep and Trunks began to message Ryanna's neck keeping the other one on her hip. "I guess I'm not so innocent any more." "You never were in my eyes." Ryanna looked at him and smiled. Trunks was beginning to love that smile, it truly was beautiful, just like her.

Chapter 7; I'm scared

After the sun had set, the two began to talk and enjoy each other's company. The clock read ten and it was time for bed. "I have to go to my room now if I'm not in my room when my dad checks on me he'll blow a gasket." Trunks nodded walking her to his door. "Oh and one more thing." She hugged him by the neck and kissed his cheek whispering, "you're a good kisser." Having said that she let go and walked out the door noticing Trunks blush. She smiled closed the door and began walking down the hall. She wasn't even five feet away from his door when someone grabbed her covering her mouth. "Well little princess this seems familiar. Oh yes your mother was in the exact same position when my master lord Freeza asked her to be terminated." Ryanna froze and began to whimper. She couldn't move, here she was about to be killed and not so much as moving to escape. Thinking quickly she bit down on his hand making him let go of her mouth long enough for her to yell, "TRUNKS!"

Trunks was about to go to bed himself when he heard Ryanna scream. Grabbing his clothes he quickly put them on and ran outside. He saw a man with pure white skin and dots of red as if they were muscles. "Let her go!" Trunks was about to go super saiyan on this man you could tell in his eyes. Damien, Galletea, his family and several guards ran down the hall to where he stood looking in either fear or hate. "Ah well if it isn't the mighty King Damien and company. Not so mighty anymore, huh? You couldn't save your wife, what makes you think you can save your precious daughter?" Trunks was boiling inside. 'So this is the same guy who killed Ryanna's mother huh? Well he's not going to hurt her not as long as I'm around.' Trunks managed to keep hidden behind the crowd putting his plan into action. Ryanna saw Trunks move. 'What is he doing?' "Well as much as I love to stay around for tea I have a dead line so bye-bye princess." But before he could hurt her a blast from behind him made him let go of Ryanna dropping her to the ground. Trunks was right behind him a look of fury in his eyes. "You can tell Freeza you failed when you see him below." Having said that Trunks, with two bright blurs, killed him with nothing left but a simmered uniform.

Ryanna was on the floor practically crying in her father's arms. She had almost died like her mother, exactly like her mother, and it scared her. Trunks saw her and walked over. Looking up she saw him, immediately letting her father go and running into the arms of her savior. Trunks held her tightly not daring to let her go. "I'm scared Trunks." She said in a whisper. "It's alright he's gone it's all over." Ryanna was shaking badly and the fact that everyone was staring didn't help. Trunks did the only thing he could. He held her tighter not once acknowledging the eyes watching them. Morning came soon too soon for comfort. Ryanna sat in the garden all by her lonesome. It was lunchtime and she hadn't eaten a thing since dinner last night. She could barely breath she was too scared and she didn't like it. "I'm scared," she whispered to herself not noticing the presence behind her. Trunks looked at his bride to be. He had to admit they had gotten closer than expected the pass few days and he for one wouldn't mind marrying the gentile creature. He walked up and sat next to her on the bench putting his arms around her figure. Ryanna leaned in to the gesture loving the feel of his warm embrace. She looked into his crystal blue eyes noticing the concern comfort and most of all love in them. "I think I'm in love, Trunks" Trunks smiled, "I know I'm in love Ryanna. I love you." He gently brought his lips to hers making her feel peaceful and content. "I love you too Trunks. I know I do."

Chapter 8: All is fair in love and War.

Ryanna had spent the rest of the day with Trunks. Ryanna had taught him how to ride a horse properly by himself and had given him a horse of his own. A cream brown male horse by the name of Prince, lots of laughs. They had swam by the ocean right by the castle, and had fun drowning each other. Near the end of the day they climbed the waterfall she had shown Trunks and watched the sunset. She smiled at the memory and continued walking down the halls. She and Trunks agreed to tell their parents tonight that they were willing to join in marriage. She dressed in her best gown, a blue silk that went pass her ankles in a train and as you came to the top half it developed a curve cut around her breasts and hung around her shoulders. Her hair was done neatly in curls and hung at her shoulders. At the end of the corridor she could see Trunks waiting patiently for her. Trunks gaped at his Fiance'. He had never seen her wear a dress before, she was stunning! "Wow you look gorgeous Ryanna!" "And what I didn't before?" She replied with a smirk. Trunks smiled and kissed her hand offering her his arm.

They walked down the stairs and into the dining hall where the other adults and Bra where in a deep conversation. "Well, well look at you two aren't you fancy. And Ryanna you're actually in a dress how lovely." Ryanna blushed and sat down while Trunks sat next to her. Damien looked to Vegeta who for once was more quiet than usual. Trunks looked to Ryanna who nodded and held his hand under the table. Ryanna banged her spoon on her glass to get everyone's attention. Trunks stood up and cleared his throat. "I know that for the first two days since we RE-met Ryanna and I weren't exactly thrilled about the arrangement you guys made." Ryanna gave him a knowing look. "Okay we went nuts. Well with the pass few events, our time together in the training room, and our sneak outs beyond the palace walls." "WHAT!" "Oops uh anyway we uh that is I mean uh." Ryanna took over. "What he means is we decided to go along with the treaty. We'll mate, and marry." Ryanna smiled but the faces of the others on the table made her nervous.

Trunks sat back down and gulped. "Great then you two will mate tonight." "Huh? What are you talking about dad?" "What I mean is you can mate tonight and marry when we get back." "Get back from where?" Vegeta looked at Damien who was looking at his daughter. She had a frightened look on her face asking where and why. "Trunks, Vegeta, and I have to go to war." Ryanna gaped at her father and looked at Trunks, she couldn't tell if he was more angry or scared. "The incident with Ryanna has made not only Damien concerned but I as well. Freeza is an opponent who can not be turned down and to be let lived. He must be destroyed." "Why do I have to go? I can stay here and protect Mom, and the girls." "The guards can handle that. You are Prince of Vegeta and must protect our kingdom." Trunks stood up angry. "WHAT ABOUT RYANNA? DON'T I HAVE A RIGHT TO PROTECT HER?" Vegeta looked at his son. He had never acted like this before, he could tell he was in love with the girl. "Dad does he have to go?" Damien looked at Ryanna and saw tears in her eyes. He hated it when she cried but there was no choice.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You and Trunks can sleep together tonight and you can see him off tomorrow when we leave." Ryanna was in tears she didn't want him to leave. She got up and ran. She couldn't stand it. Trunks was about to go after her when his father put a hand on his shoulder. "Make tonight special for her Trunks. If you die during the battle the least you can do is let her know how much you love her." Trunks nodded and slowly walked out of the room. Vegeta glanced at Damien. "This is going to be one hell of a pair. If Trunks does survive he and Ryanna will become the most powerful leaders Vegeta-sei has ever seen." Damien nodded and sat down by Galletea who put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Chapter 9:Ever since you've been gone.

The early sunray peaked in through the windows. The morning felt good but the day wasn't so. Ryanna laid in her bed, tears in her once shining green eyes. On her neck was a symbol, a mating mark. That mark was a symbol of love and bonding, compassion and eternity. Trunks rolled over and wrapped his arms around Ryanna placing his lips on her neck giving it a gentle kiss. "I guess this is it Trunks. I had almost hoped that dinner was a nightmare and I would wake up in your arms like this knowing that you'll never let go." "I know it's hard to believe but I will be back I promise." He turned her around, kissed her and got out of bed. Breakfast had gone by too fast for Ryanna's comfort. She wished she had more time and yet there he was hugging his mother without a sign of fear. Trunks turned to Ryanna, and his eyes began to water. Ryanna couldn't stand it anymore she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Trunks held her petite waist tightly actually afraid to let her go. "Please be safe Trunks, and come home alive and in one piece." Trunks smiled, kissed her head, her nose and finally her lips. "I will, I'll be back I promise." He kissed her again, hoped on Prince, waved one more time and galloped off along side his father and Damien.

The nights went by slowly since the day she and Trunks had said their goodbyes. Ryanna felt sick and tired. She didn't sleep and barely ate though hunger pains crashed in her stomach and made her weak in the knees. Galletea looked at her stepdaughter with concern. She had been that way for weeks and it scared her. Walking up to her, Galletea put a hand on her shoulder and sat down. "Ryanna sweetie you need to get some rest. You were up all night and day for the pass three weeks ever since Trunks left." Ryanna eyes began to tear up at his name. "I can't help it. Everyday I wonder. Wonder how he is, is he alive, and if he is, does he think about me. I love him mom and I need him to be here." Galletea's eyes widened. "You just called me mom." Ryanna turned to her and smiled. "I guess I did." Galletea was now getting teary as she hugged Ryanna. "I am serious about you getting rest though. You look awfully pale and sick." Ryanna rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm fine." Ryanna all of a sudden got dizzy and had to hold her desk for support. "Are you okay Ryanna?" Ryanna then fell to the floor in a faint. Galletea panicked and called for the guards to bring her to the medical wing.

During the battle Trunks and the others fought hard against Freeza's men. In the planning tent Vegeta, Damien, Bardock's son Goku, and Goten were at the desk table looking at the map and mumbling a plan. Trunks on the other hand laid on his bed in deep thought. He was really worried about Ryanna, if the guards couldn't protect her that one time by his room, then what will happen when he's not there and can't protect her. A single tear dripped down his cheek as he fell asleep, into a deep dream.

Dream sequence

The meadow of flowers were beautiful and seemed endless. Trunks walked over a small hill and gazed at it, until a small figure caught his eye. "Trunks!" It was Ryanna, her smile shining brightly. He smiled and ran over to her. As he was about to grab her he caught nothing but air. He fell on the ground to see her gone nowhere to be found. The scenery changed and Freeza stood in front of him, behind Freeza Ryanna laid on the ground lifeless. Trunks' eyes watered at the sight then turned angry as he went super saiyan.

End of Sequence

"Trunks, man Trunks, TRUNKS!" Getting up in a heated second Trunks breathed deeply and hard. "Man what a dream." "More like a nightmare you actually turned Super in your sleep." Trunks looked at Goten and his eyes watered again. "It's okay man it was just a dream." "I know but it was so real. She just lied there lifeless not moving at all." Goten nodded and patted his friend's back for comfort.

Back at Coutsa'n castle Ryanna had woken up to only find out the reason she was so sick was because she was pregnant. This made Ryanna cry, not because she didn't want a baby, she would love to be a mother, but because Trunks wasn't there. She had also had a dream last night and it scared her. Trunks was on his horse coming home and just as she was about to hug him and give him the best kiss of his life he disappeared and reappeared dead in Freeza's hands. Ryanna began to tear up but stubbornly wiped them away. Sitting on the bench in the garden she was in deep thought hoping with all her heart Trunks was alright.

Chapter 10: For you love

Five months passed since that day they were separated and both Ryanna and Trunks were in the most serious case of heartbreak either of them had seen. Ryanna had grown from her abdomen down to her hips. Everyday the baby grew stronger and everyday Ryanna hoped to see Trunks appear riding his steed Prince over the hills. Trunks on the other hand was hoping for Ryanna to be safe and secure. He hoped that Freeza hadn't sent more of his goons to harm her or else he'd harm him. The armies of Vegeta-sei were on the battlefield armed with nothing but armor and swords. Trunks stayed on the ground with Goten while his father and Damien sat on horses ready to give orders. The battle started five minutes before sundown and the saiyan and Ice-jins fought fiercely.

Trunks saw their leader Freeza. A smirk implanted on his hideous face while giving orders. Trunks smirked himself and flew over to him. "Well if it isn't Prince Trunks, son of the biggest monkey in the world. Are you wanting me to fight you, smirking with that grin on your face." "Fight you? Hah that's a laugh. No Freeza I want to kill you. You've caused nothing but pain in your wake and its time for you to die." Freeza smirked at the young saiyan and crouched in a fighting position while Trunks followed suit, sword still in its case. Both were evenly matched and showed no signs of stopping. That is until Freeza said something rather stupid. "I see it in your eyes Prince Trunks. I knew of your engagement with young Princess Ryanna and I can see you're concerned." Trunks tried to ignore his words but he was only ignoring the truth, he was concerned. " Mm yes, the Prince has a weakness after all. Well you can be rest assured that as soon as this war is over and I win I will take care of your precious mate." Trunks was pissed he took out his sword and began swinging it hard, Freeza blocking and dodging. With one quick move Freeza punched Trunks causing him to lose his sword. Freeza jumped and grabbed it coming down fiercely with a swish.

Trunks dodged the first couple of times but when he accidentally lost his footing on a rock Freeza made a swift move cutting off Trunks' left arm. Trunks screamed in pain holding his forearm where it had been cut. Ryanna eyes widened and she held her stomach. She felt it, Trunks was in pain. "Ryanna are you alright." Ryanna looked at Galletea and said, "he's hurt I can feel it." Galletea shook her head. "It's probably just the baby don't worry your pretty head about it." Ryanna nodded. "I hope your right mom." She placed her other hand on her stomach. "For both our sakes." Freeza smirked and dropped the sword behind him implanting it in the ground as he laughed at the injured demi. Trunks felt dizzy and pained, he could feel the blood from his arm escape his body. He then noticed his sword, Freeza had dropped it. Trunks painfully got up and looked at Freeza. "Still wants some more you monkey?" Trunks then fazed out behind Freeza, picked up his sword with his good arm and sliced Freeza in half all in a big blur. Freeza didn't move he was in too much of shock. Trunks dropped his sword and disintegrated him with a KI blast.

"Freeza is destroyed! Freeza is destroyed! RETREAT! RETREAT!" The word sprung out to the Ice-jins of Freeza's defeat as they began to retreat into their spaceships. Trunks closed his eyes and flopped down on the ground moaning in pain. Opening his eyes Trunks looked at his surroundings as Goten, Goku, Damien and his father ran up to him. He closed his eyes again and winced in pain only to reopen them again whispering, "for you love."

Chapter 11: News

Ryanna was in tears all night. she hoped that her pains last night was the baby. She sat on her balcony window and stared at the sunrise. "I hope your okay Trunks." Trunks screamed as the medics continued their healing treatment on his arm. Vegeta looked at the scene angry. Trunks had managed to kill Freeza but lost his arm in the process. He shook is head and looked at Damien. "Ryanna isn't going to like this. Not one bit." "She sure isn't. Well what are we going to do about it? The only way to get his arm back is those so-called Dragon Balls your wife keeps babbling about." "Yeah and for those we'll either have to got to Earth or that god forsaken Namek planet to find them. It will at take at least a year to get there, find the balls, make our wish and come back." Damien nodded and looked back to Trunks who was sweating, his face mauled with pain. "I just hope that Ryanna will be willing to wait that long, Trunks too."

As the day went on Trunks, despite his arm being cut from the elbow down, was fully healed and ready to go home. "Need any help Trunks." Trunks shook his head and with his good arm climbed onto Prince. "Well here it goes you ready to meet your fate Trunks?" "Funny dad, I just hope she isn't going to be too angry with me." "I doubt she will be mad Trunks. Though she may be saddened instead." Trunks nodded. "I'd rather her be mad at me." They were about to take off until a man on a horse came screaming. "Wait stop! Don't leave." Trunks turned to the man. "I've been trying to find you for weeks. I have a notice from the Queen and Princes Ryanna." Vegeta took the paper from the man, read it and smirked, and handed it back to the man. "What did it say Dad?" Trunks asked anxious to hear what Ryanna said. "So tell me son. What does it feel like. Being a father to be." Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "It turns out your mate got more than love out of your last meeting." He said with a smirk as Trunks' eyes widened. "You- you're serious?" Vegeta nodded. "Humph bye." Trunks began to gallop off faster than expected to his pregnant Fiance'.

Chapter 12: Back Home

Ryanna sat in her room depressed and scared. "Okay here I am Princess Ryanna, Heir to both kingdoms and Mate to Prince Trunks, sad, depressed and FAT!" "You're not fat Princess, just pudgy." Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Hello Bardock, enlighten me. Why didn't you go with your son and grandson?" "To protect you princess." "FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE STOP CALLING ME THAT!" "Alright your highness." "Augh, you're hopeless!" Ryanna turned back to the sunset only to hear a noise she had been wanting to hear for the pass few months. The victory horn was blown as the armies of both kingdoms were seen in the distance. "THEY'RE BACK!" She turned to Bardock. "Bardock carry me!" "Nani? Your highness, I could have sworn you just told me to carry you." "I did and now come on I need to get down there fast and I can't do that in my condition!" "Very well your highness hang on." He picked her up and began running down the corridors.

Trunks saw the castle in clear view and smiled. As they crossed the drawbridge he saw Galletea, his mother and sister at the clearing. "Trunks, Vegeta your okay!" Trunks shook his head playfully and he heard a sound he missed dearly. "BARDOCK CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER. OOH FORGET IT I'LL WALK!" With that Ryanna kicked open the door and saw Trunks getting off his horse. His cape covered his arm so she couldn't tell he only had one arm. Ryanna ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Trunks placed his good hand around her waist. "You've grown love. I hope that baby is healthy." Ryanna smiled teary and nodded. "You called that a hug Trunks. Hug her with both arms this time and make it really special moment." Trunks remained silent and this made Ryanna suspicious. "Trunks sweetheart are you okay?" Trunks was still silent. "Open up your eyes woman! Can't you tell he doesn't have another arm?" Ryanna gasped as did everyone else who didn't know. "DAD!" "What? I'm just stating the facts."

Ryanna pulled back his cape to see his half-cut arm. "I-I'm sorry Ryanna. I know I promised to come back in one piece but he- he threatened to hurt you. And I-" Ryanna put her finger on his lips and whispered. "It's okay I understand. I'm just glad you're back." Trunks smiled and hugged her the best he could with his one arm. Bulma and the other woman were in tears at the sight of Trunks' arm but when Ryanna said those words they only smiled with teary eyes. Ryanna looked at Trunks. "I love you Trunks, my Prince and savior." "I love you too Ryanna, My princess and one true love." Smiling they kissed the pain and heartache was gone and replaced with love and compassion.

Chapter 13: Epilogue

Well a few weeks later Ryanna and Trunks married in the Vegetan castle based after tradition. Trunks had to get used to is arm during that time when he had to hold Ryanna's hand 'Well it's better than no arms at all.' He said later on. Ryanna on the other hand had to live with being her pregnant, FAT, self. Though she thought she looked like a blimp with brown curls and a tail, Trunks thought she was beautiful anyway. Trunks and Ryanna went to the forest cabin in the forest near the castle for their so-called honeymoon but had to cut it short to only one month when Ryanna had become water broke and their baby boy was born. A healthy baby boy it was too, Brown hair like his mother and sparkling blue eyes from his father. Trunks had also said he had her smile, which she smiled at. They named him V.J Arwen Vegeta.

A little later Damien, Vegeta and Goku went to Earth and wished for Trunks to get his arm back. He finally got to hold his son correctly. Not too long from then Damien died of a certain cancer that was non-curable but died peacefully. Vegeta died a year later from a head contraction while training. The next day Ryanna and Trunks were named King and Queen of Vegeta-sei. They stayed at Coutsa'n castle as of Bra was too an heir so they left her to lead that part of the kingdom. She married Goten a year after V.J was born. They too had a child, two to be précised, a boy named Goku and a girl named Chyna. Pan married the same year her brother did to an elite named Kankton, and had two children a boy named Christopher and a girl named Media. Around three years after their first child Ryanna and Trunks had their second a girl they named Rika after Ryanna's mother. This child had taken after her father completely His eyes, hair, and smile.

"Well you sure have a way of describing these things Miss narrator." Why Thank-You Trunks. How's miss hot head? "She's beginning to become a nescience." No I mean your wife not daughter. "Oh well she's better than expected to be. That's saying something right there." Yeah I guess your right, but hey I bet she appreciates me making her a princess instead of a slave now huh? "Yeah she was pretty appreciative about that. I know I was." Well I'm working on a story on a basic life. "Oh really do tell." You know how big of a babe magnet you are right. Trunks laughs and flexes his muscles. 'Hah, hah yeah. Anyway though a lot of girls like you they end up breaking up with you because you tend to flirt with Ryanna since your friends.' "Why do they break up with me if it's just a friendship thing." Well they believe Ryanna to be the perfect woman. Smart, beautiful, independent, you get the picture right. "Right." Anyway you'll have to read to find out the rest cause this story is over. And they live happily ever after blah, blah, blah. Chow!

The End.


End file.
